The Sleepover
by Sakimono
Summary: Sakura has a sleepover. Sasuke has a sleepover. Itachi has a sleepover. Hinata's stuffed fox was wired by sasuke,who was wired by itachi. When the girls decide to go check out the old castle on the hill. When everyone joins them they get locked in. ch6 up
1. At the Sleepovers

**Well, i got bored on my day off. Heres a little something.**

_Disclaimer- I don't own any of the naruto characters or the plot. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

Chappie1 

Wired

"So!" Sakura said between chews. Everyone was sleeping over at Sakura's house and right now, they were enjoying the delicious delight that is s-mores!

"What are we going to do next?"

Tenten grinned evilly "How about we go and play hide and seek?"

Everyone shrugged and there were murmurs of 'sure' and 'whatever'.

"In the old abandoned castle on the hill!" Tenten finished in a spooky voice. Poor Hinata jumped choked on her sticky mess of a marshmallow.

Sakura smirked in an equally evil way right back at her "You're on!"

"First one to chicken out pays for breakfast at Denny's, tomorrow morning" Ino piped up, wiping her hands off on her jeans and standing up.

Hinata just sat on the little couch not wanting any part of it and wishing that Neji would come and pick her up from this nightmare.

"Race ya!" Sakura called back to everyone, running to her car.

Everyone piled in and she pulled out of her driveway and started in the direction of the castle.

**WITH THE GUYS**

"They're going to the old Uchiha castle!" Naruto exclaimed with his eyes glued to the laptop screen.

Neji snorted "now are you glad that I put that nano cam in Hinata's stuffed fox?"

Sasuke glared at him ' stuck up bastard, can't think of anyone but himself' he thought to himself "Just shut up, and lets follow them"

Shikamaru sat up from his place in one of the recliners in Sasuke's room and rubbed his eyes. "I'll drive"

Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

In reality, he was the best driver, even when he was half asleep.

Shikamaru stood up and walked out the front door and got his car. All the guys got in and they drove off to the castle on the hill.

**IN SAKURA'S CAR**

Sakura turned up the music and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel .

**After all that you put me through, **

**You think I'd despise you, **

**But in the end I wanna thank you, **

**'Cause you've made me that much stronger**

They turned a corner and Sakura took a sip of her pepsi.

**Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true**

**Guess I, I couldnt trust called your bluff time is up**

**Cause I've had enough**

**You were there by my side, always down for the ride**

**But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame**

Ino took out a handful of walkie talkies (a/n i dunno how to spull itt, lolol) and handed one to each of the girls in the car. "You're going to need these, just in case one of us gets lost, kay?" everyone nodded and set them to the correct channel.

**WITH THE AKATSUKI**

Itachi chuckled and took out the earphone. Deidara smirked with a smug look on his face. They had wired Sasuke.

"So, we followin them?" Kisame asked, playing around with one of the fish in Itachi's aquarium.

"Yes, Kisame" Itachi replied "now please stop doing that. I don't care if he is your brother"

Deidara snickered and Kisame pulled his hand out of the tank, frowning.

They all left Itachi's apartment and got into Deidara's car.

"To Itachi's ancestor's castle, un!" Deidara yelled, stepping on the gas.

Chapter 1

FIN

**Well. I don't expect to get that many reviews on this or anything, and yes, i know it's incredibly short! I'm just REALLLLY bored. If you like it, i'll continue and do longer chappies. I already know what i wanna do if you guys like it but I wont continue unless you review! So...byebye! **

_**GOD LOVES YOU ALL!**_

_**) hee hee (**_


	2. And then there was 1

**HI again. I got bored...again... FOR THE SECOND TIME TODAY! -rips piece of paper- ARGH!! CURSE THIS INSANE BOREDOM! **

_Disclaimer- I don't own the plot, characters, or artwork of naruto. Now if i did, why would i be here?_

Chappie2

Girls - And Then There Was 1

(a/n just so you know, i'm going to be writing this from general POV, so...yeah)

The girls got out of the car and sakura stared up at the enormous castle. "w- wow" she stuttered. "It's p-pretty big"

Tenten rolled her eyes "come on, guys!" she urged the group, dragging everyone by the wrist, toward the door.

Once they got up the stairs and to the front door, Tenten let go.

"Now" she asked grinning "who wants to go in first?"

Sakura gulped and pushed the door open to reveal a very dark and dusty foyer with a large staircase in the middle of it that led to the next level.

Sakura turned around "you guys coming?" she asked.

Ino walked in and the others joined the two. Sakura looked at an old antique candlestick in its holder. She turned around and saw another one, on the other side of the double doors.

"anyone got a lighter?"

Ino tossed one to her. "I'm in Asuma's homeroom, don't ask"

Sakura shrugged and lit the two candles, lighting the room up a bit.

Hinata walked over to the incredibly large staircase and looked up it. On the wall in front of her where the staircase branched off into two directions, going to her left and right, was a painting.

Hinata walked up the staircase and over to the painting. It was of the former king of the Land of Fire. Back when there were kings.

She reached out and touched the face of the king, feeling the delicate brush strokes. Then. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" The floor suddenly slid out from under her feet and she fell into a dark chamber and onto something soft.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura looked around. "guys" She walked over to the others "wheres Hinata?"

Tenten looked over to the staircase and pointed "thats where she was last time I saw her"

The girls ran up the staircase to where Hinata fell through the floor. There lay an intricately decorated carpet.

Sakura looked, frantically to her left and right, thinking that the Hyuuga girl must've gone up stairs. "guys, lets try up stairs"

Tenten frowned "she could've gone either way"

Ino sighed " I'll go to the left, you guys go to the right, meet back here in 20 minutes with or without Hinata, just so we know everyones okay"

Sakura nodded and she and Tenten went up the stairs to the right and down the hallway.

Sakura and Tenten went through the first door on the right and found themselves in what looked to them, like a medieval lounge.

"Hinata?" Sakura called, looking around.

Tenten sat down in an innocent looking chair and sighed "this castle is huge, who knows where she could be?"

"I don't know" Sakura replied "and am I really the only one who brought their cell? Really! Thats messed up!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and waved her cell in front of her "hello?"

Sakura put her hands in front of her in the universal 'whoa nelly' gesture "sure, i get it"

Tenten sighed and leaned back in her chair, then something totally cliche happened, then and there. Her chair dumped her through a trap door then moved back to it's original position all in one fluid motion.

Sakura turned around "Tenten?"

She looked around, then kicked the wall, "DAMNIT!"

**Yay! I updated quickly there! Hope u like it! GOD LOVES YOU! But I'd love it if you reviewed!**


	3. Hit by Flying Women

**okay, so it looks like everyone liked the first two chappies! I myself LOVE itasaku. It is my fav pairing and i think sasusaku comes in second. YAYS! ITACHI FANS UNITE! This is for YOU! (sorry to all you sasuhina fans, this is mainly itasaku but i'll try to tho a little sasuhina in there! -smile-)**

**Quick note- THANKYOU SOOO MUCH EVERYONE WHO FAVED AND ALERTED! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THAT MEANS SOOOO MUCH TO ME!**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. The plot, characters and artwork are property of Masashi Kishimoto. YOU HEAR THAT, LAWYERS!_

WARNING! ITACHI MAY ACT A LITTLE OOC! I WILL FIX THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT!

Chappie3

Itachi: HIt by fliying women

**With DEIDARA, ITACHI , and KISAME**

When the guys pulled in, they saw Shikamaru and Sakura's cars, parked in the grass, behind a large bush on the side of the castle.

Deidara parked the car on the other side and everyone got out. Itachi pointed to a door in the side of the castle "servants entrance" he hissed "Sasuke and his friends must've used it"

Deidara smirked and took out some of his famous 'Quick Harden/ Super Strong' clay and put it on the door, shutting it so the boys wouldn't be able to get out.

"Are we going to seal all the exits?" Kisame asked in a bored fashon/

Itachi sighed "No, most of that was done when they abandoned this castle. I assume they wanted to preserve it or something, maybe keep it from robbers. My ancestors were odd people."

A faint yell came from inside the castle and Itachi sighed.

"that was Sakura"

Deidara stared at him "how did you know that?" he asked.

Itachi gave him a blank look "because nobody else on the face of God's green earth ( a/n lets try to keep it green, people!) can scream that loud."

Kisame nodded "true that, true that"

Deidara rolled his eyes "so, are we gonna split up and meet in the basement?" he asked, looking very annoyed with fishy chan.

Itachi shrugged "sure, i'll go around, you guys go through the window in the other wing, we're less likely to be noticed if we split up."

"whatever, as long as some gets scared shitless then i'm fine."

Itachi and Deidara stared at Kisame like he was insane...oh wait!

**WITH SAKURA**

Sakura groaned and plopped down into a safe looking armchair.

"Damn booby traps" she muttered, leaning on the left arm of the chair.

And lets just say that lady luck was on vacation instead of at Sakura's side. The chair she was sitting in dumped her backwards down a slide in a dark tunnel that winded and twisted every which way.

-insert scream here-

Sliding backwards in the dark, with no idea where or when you'll stop is not a feeling that Sakura wanted to experience again.

After about 10 seconds she saw a little light at the end of the tunnel (a/n NO SHE'S NOT DYING!)  then...she fell.

She was in a free fall for all of 3 seconds before she hit something warm.

"OOF!"

"Oooow." Sakura moaned, feeling a stabbing pain in her ankle "sorry"

She rolled off the poor person she fell on and the person sat up. "It's fine" said a deep, velvety voice.

Sakura squinted at the person until she finally figured out who it was.

"Itachi!!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled "hello to you too, Sakura"

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso in a big hug. "I thought you were still in Hokkaido."

Itachi hugged her back, "My cousin kicked me out" he chuckled "his wife is expecting and he's acting extremely paranoid"

Sakura pulled away "Shisui? He's married?"

This time itachi laughed "I couldn't believe it either, at first. But, yes."

Itachi glanced at her ankle and took off his tie. "may I?" he asked Sakura who shrugged.

Itachi gently took her foot and placed it in his lap, careful not to twist it any further. He ran his fingers along the rosy flesh of her foot that was swelling a bit, gauging how badly it was twisted.

Sakura winced when he his a sore spot and he looked up, then he began wrapping the tie around her foot, tightly, so she wouldn't twist it any further.

Sakura giggled at the picture on the tie "Mickey?"

Itachi frowned in mock sadness "I can't like Disney characters?"

Sakura shook her head "It's just that the big bad, elder Uchiha likes Disney. Wow."

"you're one to talk! what about that Tinker bell sweatshirt?" Itachi countered, pointing at said sweatshirt.

"Fine! You win"

Itachi smirked and helped Sakura up.

"So, why, exactly are you here?" she asked, suspiciously.

Itachi's smirk grew "We wired Sasuke"

"and why is _he_here?"

"He put a nano cam in you friend's stuffed bear"

"Bastard" she muttered under her breath "They wired poor Hinata?"

Itachi shrugged, feeling a bit apathetic "we were going to seal all of the exits and scare the shit out of Sasuke and his friends" he explained "Deidara and Kisame should be headed to the basement right now"

Sakura blinked "Como se what?"

"Do you want in on the pranking?" Itachi asked, patiently.

Sakura thought about all the times Sasuke implied that he thought she was weak and her answer was clear as...er...night?

"HELL YES!"

Itachi smirked. "Shall we?"

Sakura nodded "We shall"

Itachi lowered himself a little and Sakura climbed onto his back in piggyback position (a/n lol that's sooo much fun to say!)

" Giddyup!"

Itachi turned his head "I'm not a horse, you know"

Sakura smiled, "I know, it's just fun to say that"

Itachi sighed, with a small smile on his face and started towards the secret entrance to the castle cellar. (a/n aka basement, people! the're headed for the basement) .

Chapter3 

FIN

**there! Yes, i got bored in religion, when i was writing this and my teacher yelled at me so it might not be that good, but here! I'll try to satisfy everyone! and there is fluffyness coming up, as well as itasaku and **_** 'some' **_**sasuhina. Sorry if this chappie wasn't the best i've written. to make it up to you, the next one will be looooooonger! Feel free to give suggestions! I live to serve! **

**GOD LOVES YOU ALL! **

**But I'D love it if you reviewed!**


	4. Setting Up and Mice in Da Wall

**I got bored again...**

**I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I was grounded from computer, i won't go into the details but you get my point. This chapter was a little weird to write, i don't know why. oh well! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and faved! I luv u guys so much! Here! Have some pocky! holds out pocky ENJOY!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, the plot, the characters, or the artwork. _

Chapter 4 Setting Up and Wall crawling mice

"Dei- Chan!"

Sakura ran as fast as she could with a sprained ankle and tackled the girly boy in a big hug. "Sakura! I thought you were gonna stop calling me that, un!" Deidara whined "It's good to see you too"

A deep chuckle rumbled from the shadows, "What? No hug for me? I'm Hurt"

Sakura let go of Deidara and put her hands on her hips, "I just don't wanna smell like rotten sashimi for the rest of the week"

Deidara snorted "Try sitting next to him in a tiny plane for 4 hours! I was ready to bail!"

"So I had some bad sushi! It was junior year, LET IT GO!"

"No!" Deidara pouted "I couldn't get that stink out of my sweatshirt. My mom made me throw it out!"

Fishy chan rolled his eyes "It was just a sweatshirt, let it go"

"IT WAS MY FAVORITE SWEATSHIRT!"

Sakura patted Deidara on the shoulder "it's okay, Dei-chan"

Itachi cleared his throat and the two ceased fighting to look at him.

"Pranks?"

"Yeah, Yeah" Kisame grumbled, pulling out a laptop from a concealed duffle. He pulled up a window that had a command and a little video cam window next to it.

"What's that for?" Sakura asked, inspecting the screen.

Kisame sighed "these" he pointed "are showing the different rooms where we set our pranks up, and these" he pointed to the command link "are for, wirelessly, setting off the pranks".

Deidara shrugged "there are some things we have to do ourselves though, like knocking on the doors, opening windows, randomly, running around in the shadows, and things like that."

"there are others, but we don't want to permanently scar our readers by delving into _those_ plans" Itachi finished

Sakimono: THANKYOU!

Sakura frowned "are you sure there aren't any 'pee your pants' pranks we can use? What's the best you got?"

Itachi sighed "There is _one_" he replied, shifting his weight to his other foot "but that takes some time to set up. It'll have to wait till we've done everything else."

"Fine"

Deidara pumped his fist into the air "Lets get started!"

Sakura looked down at her outfit and groaned "Houston, we have a problem"

Itachi looked down at her clothes "You need something black"

Kisame just sat there with a look on his face that clearly said 'no shit, sherlock'.

Itachi took off his sweatshirt and handed it to Sakura "your jeans are fine, but you might want to go in socks"

Sakura slipped off her her shoes and pulled the sweatshirt over her head. It was a bit large for her so she had to push the sleeves up a little.

"You guys ready?" Deidara asked, grinning, evilly.

Sakura pulled the sweatshirt around herself. It smelled like Itachi, simply intoxicating. Itachi snapped his fingers in front of her to dat her out of her daydream.

"Yeah, we're ready" Itachi replied.

Kisame held out some earpieces. "they're better than walkie talkies, not as loud and not as bulky" he explained.

They each took one and put it in their ear. "I'll be here, setting off traps and telling you where people are and such" Kisame continued.

"Sure" Sakura replied "so what first,?"

"Sasuke and His friends" Deidara replied.

Itachi beckoned for her to follow him and Deidara. He crossed to the other side of the basement and opened the door to the first level. They were in a long hallway.

_Can you hear me?_

"yes" they whispered back

_good. Keep going down that hallway until you reach another on your right, turn there._

They all walked down the hallway and made a right.

_You there?'_

"Yeah, Un" Deidara hissed

_Okay, now go down that hallway and sasuke and his friends will be the 4th door on the left, the servants quarters. Just knock on the walls of the rooms next door an stuff, just to get them moving._

Itachi and Sakura took the room to the right of theirs and Deidara took the left.

Sakura made little tapping sounds with her fingers along the wall like there was something crawling around inside of it. Itachi however, had a different strategy. he tapped the wall, sotly at first but growing louder by the second. Sakura heard muffled voices inside the room.

"what the crap was that!?" Naruto Yelled. Sakura suppressed a giggle

She heard Neji snort "this place itself is an antique, it's probably infested with mice and such" He replied,

Sakura heard Deidara knocking on the door "That wasn't bugs, Neji" Shikamaru sighed "tch, so troublesome.

Itachi stomped his way out of the room and over to the door to the room the boys were in, stopping at the door and motioning for Sakura and Deidara to follow him, silently into the next hallway.

_Get outta there! They're following you. _

"What way?"

_go down to the end of that hallway. There'll be a tapestry there. I have it rigged so that bats will fly out from the tapestry and at the guys. You do know Neji's biggest fear, right?_

Sakura giggled "Bats"

Deidara shrugged "well that's ironic, considering the bat's like, the birds cousin, right? un"

"Nope" Sakrua replied " What grade are you getting in science?"

Deidara fidgeted, "Um...D plus?"

Sakura sighed.

Itachi sped up. "Here they come"

End chapter 4

**I know you hate me for it, but i don't have much more time to type today! Sorry! I feel reeeeally bad but bear with me, i'll try to get another chapter up soon! Thanks for putting up wit my business!**

**I LUV YOU GUYS!**

**Huggz for people who read and review **

**JESUS LOVES YOU!**


	5. Who spiked Naruto's Ramen?

**Life is soo boring. Especially mine. Most of the time! Lol, Really sorry for the delay. The explanation is at the bottom. Enjoy the chapter!**

_disclaimer- Nope, i don't own Naruto. What? You think i have that kind of money?_

Chappie 5

Who Spiked Naruto's Ramen?

They ran around the corner silently, hearing the heavy footsteps of the boys behind them. "Now, Kisame!" Itachi hissed. and at that exact moment, a black cloud emerged from behind one of the brightly colored tapestries. I shrunk back in the corner while Deidara and Itachi stood there waving their arms to make sure no bats turned our way. I could hear the shrieks of the bats as they flew at the unsuspecting boys who promptly turned and ran in the other direction. Neji was the only one, though, that actually screamed. I tried soooo hard not to laugh but when Neji Hyuuga screams...well you can't help but LAUGH YOUR HEAD OFF!

Deidara shook his head "That's just sad, un." Itachi rolled his eyes and beckoned for us to follow him down the hallway.

"We're going to meet them up ahead. We're taking the shortcut, though" he added. We ran silently down the hallway until there was a crackle in our earpieces, then a laugh.

_You got 'em. One of the bats went up Neji's shirt, HA!_

I started laughing all over again until Itachi shot me a look that clearly read 'Shut it'. I shut up.

_Hey, Sakura. You're about to run past the room i'm in. I need you to pick up something. _

"Sure?" I ran to the second door on my left and opened it. "What?" Kisame pointed to a bowl of ramen. "You want me to eat the ramen?" Kisame sighed.

"You eat that stuff and you'll be on the can for a week."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I want you to bring this with you and put it in one of the rooms near the hallway Naruto's in" He said, turning back to the screen. He blinked. "Get going."

I nodded and we made our way through the network of hallways.

**With the Boys...heh heh, still running...**

They sprinted down the hallway and to the staircase. Sasuke exhaled and misplaced his foot on the edge of one of the steps. Ah, yes; he's supposed to be the coordinated one isn't he? Apparently not. Sasuke slid down the last few stairs and through a trapdoor right in front of the portrait of the king.

"Ouch!"

"Ahh!"

The rest of the guys kept on running, not bothering to check behind them to see what happened to the poor Uchiha. Shikamaru led them up the opposite staircase and into a hallway. They stopped. "Okay, there are more people here than just us and the girls. Someone's setting these up." Neji rolled his eyes with a look that said 'WELL DUH!' Shikamaru ignored him and continued. "I think we should split up. That way it would be harder for them to pull anything."

Naruto shrugged "Okay. WHO'S GOING WITH ME!?" Everyone within a 5 foot radius backed away about a foot.

"Then it's decided. Naruto, you go find Sasuke. Neji, you're coming with me. We're going to find those troublesome women." Neji nodded and the two of them walked down another hallway, leaving Naruto with his thoughts...as you may have noticed, he was very much alone.

Naruto stood there for a second, staring blankly at a wall until he smelled something. Now his nose may not be as powerful as Kiba's, but there's _one_ scent that this yellow haired ninja could smell a mile away...

"RAMEN!!"

Naruto sprinted back down the hallway. Bounding down the stairs, up the other stairs, and down the hallway. He stopped at a green door. The smell was coming from behind there. Without thinking of the possibility that this was another prank, he just downed that sucker! Yep, downed it in 10 seconds flat. Naruto sighed, plopping into a fluffy chair, content...that is, until the laxatives started to take effect. Naruto twitched...

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He stood up and sprinted down the hall, the stairs and out the front doors to the woods to take a very, very long dump.

**With Sakura, Itachi, and Deidara. **

"Ha!!" Sakura laughed, hysterically. "THAT WAS HILARIOUS!"

"I KNOW!" Deidara choked. Both of them were rolling on the ground clutching their stomaches. Itachi just stood there, staring at them like one would stare at someone with electric blue hair, bright yellow pants, and a purple and neon orange shirt. That's a look you don't want to see. If someone looks at you like that, make sure you don't match the description too much.

"What normal person can eat a bowl of ramen that fast?"

"Naruto's not normal! Are you kidding?" Sakura laughed.

"True."

CLANGGGGG!!

CRASHHHHHHH!!

There was a series of loud noises outside followed by a long beep. Sakura and Deidara straightened themselves out. "What the heck was that!?" Sakura asked. Itachi winced.

_"They're_ here."

**FIN**

**Well. This was fun to write. Sorry it took so long, and sorry it's kind of short. I was going to make it longer but i ouldn't type the second half up because my friend was beta-ing it. AND I was grounded from computer then my dad forgot to get it out right before his 10 day trip to Alaska (home of Tina Fey...er...i mean Sarah Palin). I have the basic outline of the ext chapter in my head, i just need to write it down and edit it! Won't take me too long, now that i have the laptop back in possession! Once again, really sorry. I'll get the next chapter up soon! I've been trying to learn 1337 lately so, yeah. If you see some references in the next few chappies, don't be surprised! LOL! I Luv u all! **

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**_

_**Luv Saki chan!**_


	6. That Is My No NO Square

**I'm really sorry for the absence of updates, guys. School's left me winded! I was in a play! I played the Bargewoman! Don't ask...it's something my Lit teacher dug up from a pile of disney crap that wasn't good enough for the big screen . The Play was called The Mad Adventures of Mr. Toad! Lol. **

**Everyone had to put on makeup for the play...everyone. The guys included! I got to help them put on eyeliner, foundation, mascara, eyeshadow, lipstick, and blush! Some of the guys i had to help : Jake, Joey, Nick, Alex, Chris, Connor, Victor, Mossimo, Grant, Joe, David, and a few others. The easiest to work with were Jake and Moss. Jake's eyeliner was amazing! I need to pick up some O dat! Moss didn't blink once when I was doing his mascara! YAY! I love my boys! You're lovely people! Lol.**

**Anywaaay! Thanks for putting up with my lateness! And due to many requests, This chapter is focused more on the ladies! All I can say is....*cough*sasuhina*cough* I really should take some meds for this cold! I luv you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter!! **

_Disclaimer- No, I don't own naruto or anything affiliated with it...if I did there would be more Itasaku and Sasuhina moments! (among others)_

Chapper 6

That Is My No No Square

**INO's POV.**

Ugh, I can't believe this happened in a haunted castle. I mean couldn't Hinata have gotten lost in a mall or something?! This place is effing creepy! I took out my compact and used it to check around the corner...WHAT? I can't help it if I'm a little paranoid when I'm in a dark, scary, crap-your-pants castle!? I heard a creaking noise and I jumped. 'Think of shopping, think of shopping, think of shopping!' I kept on repeating this little mantra to myself like my life depended on it.

"Hinata!" I called, knocking on one of the doors to my left. It opened when my knuckles made contact with it. I was about to walk inside when i heard a thousand tiny screeching noises. I looked down in horror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.......mice......

I turned on my heel and ran. I ran faster than I did at Sakura's birthday party when the clown tried to pull a quarter out of my ear! DAMN YOU, BOZO!

I ran down the hallway, made a right, a left, went down some stairs, up some more stairs, down another hallway, and made a left. And right when I turned the corner, I slammed into someone, sending us both flying. I landed on top of Shikamaru. "OWww!"

Shikamaru sighed and made a face, "Ino...do you mind? You're invading my personal bubble"

"What bubble?"

"The one you're invading," he replied, like it was some sort of well known fact that was up there with 'Bill Gates is the richest man alive!'

I frowned. " I see no bubble..."

"Stop! Don't touch me there, that is my no no square. R A P E, stay the hell away from me!"

The pair stared at Neji. "I'm only repeating what I heard from Sai earlier."

"Wow."

"Ugh. Ino, Please just get off me!" I rolled my eyes.

"All you had to do was ask."

"So," Neji interjected, "What, exactly, were you running from?"

"A pack of mice, bent on destroying my Prada..." The guys just stared at me without a word. "What?" I asked, dusting myself off. Neji shook his head. Shikamaru just averted his eyes and began banging his head on the nearest wall. "While we're talking...why the hell _are_ you here?!" The pair looked at each other.

"Sasuke."

**With Sasuke and Hinata (General POV)**

"Oww.." Hinata groaned, attempting to stretch out her leg. Sasuke had fallen on her when he fell through the trap door. Sasuke shook out his arm, knowing that it would have a rather large purple patch on it in the morning. He made his way over to Hinata.

"You okay?" He asked. Hinata shook her head, a single tear slipping from her eye. "Here," Sasuke gently pulled her leg out and looked around for something he could use as a temporary splint. His gaze fell on a chair and he thought ' why the hell not?' He whacked it against the floor and took two of the legs.

Sasuke sat next to Hinata and braced her leg with the chair's remains using a piece of curtain to hold the brace together. Hinata's sniffles didn't stop there. Sasuke contemplated his next action. He'd seen something like this during movies. Sasuke sighed and decided that it couldn't hurt. He pulled Hinata into his lap and cradled her, delicately, to his chest.

"S-Sasuke kun?" Hinata hiccupped.

"Shh..." Sasuke replied. And the silence was not awkward at all...maybe a little, but isn't that how love starts out?

**TenTen's POV**

"HELLO?!" I yelled. "HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" When I realized nobody could hear me, I screamed and kicked something in the dark. I heard a CRACK! I looked in the direction of the noise and saw that It was the fireplace I had kicked, and that the back of it had fallen down. I saw a glimmer of hope..I mean light, shining through it.

"YES!" I yelled "TAKE THAT, KARMA! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!" (A/n this will get explained later in the story. kk!)

A piece of ceiling decides to land on my head at that moment...

"UGH!"

I crawl through the rubble and keep crawling until I come to the end. The tunnel opened into another fireplace. This one was in a warmly furnished bedroom. It looked as though it had just been slept in. It was also incredibly clean; no dust anywhere. I pulled myself out of that musty crap hole and straightened myself out.

"Daang!" I walked over to the bed. The covers were a silky crimson, embroidered with a spiraling gold design. The drapes around the bed were the same bold crimson. "Who designed this place?" I murmured to myself, feeling the smooth fabric. "Who lived here?"

"I did."

Shit.

**There it is! Hope you liked this chap. :-) Next one soon. Btw, this story might be divided into several smaller stories. Not sure. If you want me to try that for a while put it in a review or a pm. Have a nice morning (updated this at like 2am, my time)**

**Review?...pretty please?**


End file.
